Little Surprises
by FlorLugo15
Summary: Happy with the ending of the Morganville Vampires but want more? Well, here it is! This is a short story about the Glass House gang, well mostly Shane and Claire, that is set four years after Daylight. Shane and Claire's lives change dramatically, but is it good or bad? Read to find out!
1. Onions?

**A/N: I do not own or claim to own anything! Just writing FanFic about my favorite series! Enjoy! Don't forget to tell me what ya like and what ya don't! **

* * *

I stood at the kitchen counter and continued to chop the lettuce. It was my turn to make dinner and I wanted tacos. Usually Shane would chop the vegetables but he was still at work. I finished off the lettuce and went to grab an onion, when the kitchen door swung open. My best friend and housemate Eve Glass stood there in her Goth glory.

Today she was wearing black combat boots, tan cargo pants, and a Rolling Stones T-shirt. Her makeup was the same as usual, white rice powder, heavy eyeliner and mascara, with dark blue lipstick, she had taken a sudden liking to the color blue. Her short hair was down, it looked like she had straightened it, it was a good look on her. I thought there was something different about her, and then I realized what it was. Her usually dyed black hair was…_blue and white_.

"Eve!" I exclaimed.

"What?" she asked.

"What the hell happened to your hair?"

"Oh," she said. "I dyed it. Do you like it?"

"Of course I like it, but _why_?"

"I didn't like the black anymore."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Do you think Michael will like it?" she asked.

"Of course! And if he doesn't, I'll kick his ass." I winked at her.

Eve laughed. "You could try too."

"Well he isn't- ya know." I mimed fangs in the neck.

"Oh right," she sighed. "I forget sometimes, that he isn't a vampire anymore. It just seems like it's too good to be true, like any moment he'll turn back into one of those bloodsucking monsters."

"Oh, Eve," I walked away from the counter and toward her. I wrapped her up in a hug. I pulled back and kept her at arm's length. "But it is true, and he will never go back to being one of them. And it's been four years since he was turned back into a human, you have nothing to worry about."

"I know. So what's for dinner?" Eve asked.

"Tacos." I said and moved back to the counter and grabbed an onion.

"Yum. Is there anyway I can help?"

"Yes, actually. Can you stick the taco shells in the oven?"

"Sure." she said and turned on the oven.

"Thanks." I turned back to the counter and peeled the onion skin off. I started chopping the onion when suddenly nausea washed over me. I dropped the knife, covered my mouth and ran to the back door. I quickly unlocked the door, opened it, and ran outside onto the back deck, not caring that it was dark outside. I grabbed the porch banister, leaned over and threw up.

"Claire!" Eve yelled.

"I'm okay! I just-" I gagged and started throwing up again.

"Claire," Eve said, I looked up and see her standing in the back door. "Come on, CB."

She held out her hand and I took it. Eve led me back into the house, closes the back door and locks it. I walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. A few seconds later a glass over water is set down in front of me. I looked up at Eve gratefully and drank some water. After a few sips, I sat the glass down on the table and wiped my mouth with a paper towel Eve handed to me. She sat in the chair next to me and took my hands in hers.

"Claire, what happened?" Eve asked.

"I don't know," I stuttered. "I was just cutting the onions and then all of a sudden I felt sick."

Eve gasped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The onions." she said.

"What about them?"

"I read online once that the smell or taste of onions can cause an pregnant person sick."

"Eve, you don't really think I'm pregnant? Do you?"

"I do, Claire. I think you are."

"No," I said and get out of my chair. "No. I am _not_ pregnant."

"Claire, it's just a possibility."

"I am not pregnant." I said again.

"I'm not saying you are. I'm just saying you should take a pregnancy test, just to make sure you're not."

"Eve, _I'm not pregnant_."

"Just please-"

"_Fine_!" I interrupted her. "I'll take the damn test."

I stalked out of the kitchen and down the hall toward the stairs. I ran up the stairs and down the hall into the bathroom. I slammed the door and locked it. I crouched down to the cabinet underneath the sink and reached into the back until I found one of the two boxes Eve kept back there. I pulled out the box and stood up. I opened the box and shook the little test stick out into my hand.

I take in a deep breath and take the pregnancy test. I have to wait a few minutes to get the results. It takes exactly two minutes. I looked down at the test and started to cry.

It was positive.


	2. Wait, you're not mad?

"Claire!" Eve yelled and pounded on the bathroom door again.

"What?" I yelled back from where I was still sitting on the floor of the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Are you coming out? Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Eve, I said I'm fine!" I snapped.

"Sorry. Are you coming out?"

"Yeah. I'll be out in a minute."

I got up off the floor, and walked to the door but stop when I realized I still had the test. Thinking quickly, I wrapped the end in a tissue, and lifted my T-shirt hem. I tucked the test in the waistband of my jeans and pulled my shirt down. I walked to the sink and washed my hands and face. Before opening the door I made sure I couldn't see the pregnancy test underneath my shirt, I couldn't see it. I unlocked the bathroom door and open it, Eve stood there, looking worried.

"Are you okay?" she asked again.

"I'm fine, Eve." I said.

"What did it say?" she asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Nothing?"

"Yes, nothing. It was negative. I'm not pregnant, end of story."

"Where's the test at?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want to see it."

"I got rid of it."

"Where at?"

"Eve, why are you asking so many questions?"

"Because I want to see the damn test! Now where's it at, Claire?"

"I told you I got rid of it."

"Then, tell me where it's at?"

"In the bathroom." I lied.

"Okay, then let me in there."

"No."

"Why not?" Eve asked.

I looked away.

"Claire, let me see the test."

I shook my head.

"Come on," Eve said and grabbed my hand. She pulled me down the hall towards my room. She pulled me inside my room and shut the door. "Give it to me," I pulled my shirt up and took the test out of my waistband. I handed it to Eve, she takes it and looked at it, I started to cry. "Oh, Claire."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked.

"Because I thought you would be mad at me."

"Mad at you? Claire, I'm happy for you!"

"You are?"

"Of course!"

"Eve, I'm scared."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because of what Shane will think and the fact that I'm pregnant, in _Morganville_."

"Claire," Eve said. "Shane is going to be so happy, you have no idea how happy he's going be. And Morganville is safe now, well as safe as it _can_ be. The humans are in charge now, not the vamps, you have nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay."

"When are you going to tell the guys?"

"I don't know."

"You should tell them tonight."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not ready to tell them yet."

"But-"

"Eve," I interrupted her. "I told you I'm not ready yet."

"Fine."

"Come on, let's go finish dinner before the guys get home, and give me that." I said and take the pregnancy test from her.

"What are you going to do with it?" she asked.

"Uh, throw it away." I said.

"No!" she exclaimed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you can put it in the baby's scrapbook."

"Ew, no. I'm throwing it away, Eve."

"But-" she started.

"Eve!" I yelled.

"Fine!"

"Shane, Eve, Michael, dinners done come and get your plates!" I yelled.

* * *

The kitchen door swings open and my husband and housemate, Shane Collins walked in. He looked the same as always: tall, broad, sun-streaked slacker hair, black T-shirt, jeans, and he was… barefoot, of course. After Shane, came my other housemate, Michael Glass who looked the same too: tall and broad like Shane, with curly blond hair and striking blue eyes. Lastly came Eve still in her full Goth glory, except she had changed her lipstick, it was purple now. They all went straight for their plates and Cokes I had set out on the counter. I rolled my eyes and walked out the kitchen and down the hall into the dining room. I sat down at the table, Shane sat beside me, Eve sat across from me, and Michael sat beside Eve. We all started eating.

"Claire's pregnant." Eve said suddenly.

"Eve! What the hell?!" I yelled.

"What? You said you weren't going to tell them, you never said anything about _me_ telling them." she said.

"I thought it was obvious when I said I wasn't ready to tell them!"

"Well you should of said something like 'Hey Eve, don't tell the guys.'"

"Like I said, it was obvious."

"No, it wasn't."

"Well, you at least could have said something to me before you blurted it out. I don't even know if I am-"

Eve interrupted me. "What do you mean you're not sure if you're pregnant? I _saw_ the pregnancy test, Claire. I'm pretty sure the little pink plus sign means your pregnant."

"Well you never know. I've heard that sometimes those things give you the wrong answer." I argued.

"Claire, you got sick _right before_ I made you take the test!"

"Claire." Shane said.

"That means nothing, that could've been from something I ate!"

"Claire." Shane said again.

"No Claire, it wasn't. Why can't you just face that you're-"

"_Eve_." Michael warned.

"-preegnant?" she finished.

I gasped. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Because it's true."

"No it's-" I said at the same time Eve said, "Yes, it-"

Shane interrupted us both. "_Claire_."

"What?" I asked, and looked at him.

"Are really you pregnant?" he asked.

I looked away and whispered, "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

I shrugged.

Shane looked at Michael, he nodded and got out of his chair. "Come on, Eve." Michael said.

"But-"

"Eve." Michael warned.

"Fine!" Eve yelled and got out of her chair. She grabbed her plate and left, Michael followed her.

"Claire."

"What Shane?" I said, not looking at him.

"Claire, look at me," Shane said and I looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was scared."

"Why would you be scared to tell me you're pregnant?"

"Because I thought you would be mad at me!"

"Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know! I just thought you would be!"

"Well, I'm not mad." he said.

"You're not?" I asked.

"Of course, I'm not mad! Claire, I'm happy! We're going to have a baby! I'm going to be a dad, and you're going to be a mom, and our baby won't have to grow up in the Morganville I grew up in!"

I smiled and started to cry.

"Hey, come here," Shane said and pulled me onto his lap, so that I'm straddling him. He wiped my tears away. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, I'm just so happy."

I wrapped my arms around Shane's neck and kissed him. Shane kissed me back and drawled it out into one of those long, soft kisses, that warmed from head to toe. I pulled back from the kiss and leaned my head against his shoulder. Suddenly I felt very tired and exhausted.

"Shane?" I said.

"Mhm?" he murmured.

"I'm tired."

"You are?"

"Yeah." I said.

"You're not gonna finish eating?"

"Not hungry." I mumbled.

"Okay. Well let me finish eating and I'll take you upstairs."

"Okay." I said, and started to drift off to sleep. I could feel Shane move around while he tried to eat, but I think he gives up because I was in his lap.

"Claire?" he asked.

"Mhm?" I said sleepily.

Shane doesn't answer but he stands up. I tightened my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. Shane walked out of the dining room and into the hall. He walked up the stairs, down the hall, and into my room. Shane laid me down on my bed and pulled the covers over me.

"Goodnight, Claire." Shane said and gave my a kiss.

"Goodnight, Shane." I murmured and fell asleep.


	3. Pickles

**This chapter is really short but I think it's cute! Enjoy! **

* * *

When I woke up it was still dark outside and Shane was beside me. I rolled onto my side and looked at the clock on the side table, it was 4 a.m. I groaned and flopped back down onto my back and looked at the ceiling. Beside me Shane stirred, moved closer to me, and laid his head on my stomach. It was tempting to start playing with his soft, shaggy hair but I didn't want to wake him up. I sighed which was the wrong thing to do because it made Shane wake up.

He sat up, rubbed his eyes, looked at me, and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said. "I just can't sleep."

"Oh," he said, and laid back down, surprisingly he laid his head back down on my stomach. "I can't hear anything."

I laughed. "Shane, the baby is smaller than size of my hand."

"Oh." he said, looking a little disappointed.

"Hey," I said, and touched his cheek with my hand. "Don't be like that. I'm probably only a week or two, we won't be able to hear or feel any movement for a while."

"Okay," he said, and then he was silent like he was thinking. "Claire?"

"Yes?" I said.

"Why did you think that I would mad that you're pregnant?"

"I-I don't know, Shane. I just thought you would think we're too young or that we're moving too fast in our relationship."

"Claire, I'm twenty-four and you're twenty-two, we are not _too young_. And we have been married for four years, we're not moving _too fast_ in our relationship."

"I know, it was stupid to think that. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, you were just worried." he said.

"Okay," I said and was silent for a moment. "Shane?"

"Yes?"

"What do you want? I mean, like a boy or a girl?" I asked.

He was silent for a moment. "Well, to be honest I want a daughter."

"Carrie Alyssa Collins." I said quietly.

Shane tensed, and I knew he had heard me. It was the name I had told him after the draug had nearly killed him. The draug had made him of the perfect life, something he never had. After we saved him he told me what had happened and that we had a daughter in the dreams but he didn't know her name, so I told him what I would name our daughter if we had one.

Shane was silent and so was I, we laid there in silence until my stomach growled. Shane laughed and sat back up. His eyes danced with amusement.

"Hungry?" he said, clearly amused.

"A little." I said and my stomach growled again.

"Come on," Shane said, got out of bed and offered me his hand. I took it and he helped out of bed. "What do you want to eat?"

I thought for a moment. "Pickles."

"Pickles?" Shane asked.

"Yes, I want pickles," I said and thought again. "And chocolate."

"Pickles and chocolate? Together?" he asked.

I made a face. "Ew, no. I want to eat pickles and_ then_ chocolate."

"Okay," he said and thought for a second. "I guess what they say is true."

"What's true?" I asked.

"That pregnant people crave weird things." he said.

"That is not true!" I protested.

"Claire, before today you have never liked pickles and now suddenly at 4 a.m. you want pickles. It's true."

"I've always liked chocolate." I argued.

"Yes, but never pickles."

"Whatever." I said and walked out into the hallway to go get my pickles.


	4. Telling the Vampires

**This chapter is really long, at least I think it is, and sorry it took so long to update! I'll try to update faster next time! Enjoy!**

* * *

I padded down the stairs, dropped my backpack by the stairs and quickly made my way towards the kitchen. I pushed the kitchen door open and headed straight for the coffee Shane had just made. I poured myself a cup and attacked it with milk and sugar. Behind me, I heard Shane looking through the fridge, I was pretty sure he hadn't seen me come in. Shane looked up from the fridge and saw me leaning against the counter.

"Morning." I said, sipped my coffee and sat the mug down on the counter.

"Morning," he said and walked towards me. He stopped in front of me, bent his head and gave me a light kiss. "Where you going?"

"Amelie's office and the lab." I said.

"Why?"

"I need to tell Amelie that I won't be able to work with Myrnin for the next couple months and then I'll need to tell Myrnin. I hope to God that Jessie is there, he's so much easier to talk to when she's around."

"Well, from what you tell me, she's _always_ there." he said.

I punched him in the arm for the double meaning and gave him another light kiss. "I should be back in an hour or two. Okay?"

"Okay." he said.

"I love you." I said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too. Be careful!" he yelled as I jogged out of the kitchen.

On my way to the front door I grabbed my backpack off the floor by the stairs and slung it over my shoulders. It wasn't as heavy as it was, since I was no longer attending TPU, I had finished my four years a year ago. I opened the front to and closed it behind me. I set off towards Founder Square at a normal pace.

I was about a block away from the Glass House when I heard a car horn go off behind me. I turned around and smiled, Hannah Moses was behind me in her squad car. I turned around and jogged back to the car. I bent down to look through the passenger window.

"Hey, Hannah." I said.

"Hey,Claire," she said and smiled. "Where you headin'?"

"Founder's Square."

She gave me an odd look. "Why you going there?"

"I need to talk to Amelie." I said.

"Oh," she said. "Well, you wanna lift?"

"Sure." I said and climbed inside.

"What you need to talk to her about?" Hannah asked.

"Myrnin."

"Oh Lord, what'd he do now?"

"Nothing," I said quickly. "I just need to tell her I can't work with him for a little while."

"How come?" Hannah asked.

I hesitated and thought about whether I should tell Hannah I was pregnant. She was a good friend of ours, and it wasn't like she was being nosy, she was just curious.

"Claire," Hannah said. "You don't need to tell me, it's none of my business."

"No, Hannah it's fine," I said quickly. "It's just that Shane and I decided it would be best if I stopped working with Myrnin for awhile."

"Why is that?"

I looked away. "Because I'm pregnant."

Hannah slammed on the breaks. "You're _what_?"

I looked at her straight in the eye. "I said I'm pregnant, Hannah."

Hannah slowly pressed on the gas and was silent for a moment. "Well, congratulations Claire. I'm happy for you and Shane."

"You are?" I asked, astonished.

"Yeah. Sorry about earlier, you just surprised me."

"It's fine." I said.

"What do you guys want? A boy or a girl?" Hannah asked.

"Well, Shane said he wanted a girl and so do I."

"Do you have a name picked out yet?"

"For a boy, no. But for a girl, yeah."

"What did you pick?" she asked.

"Carrie Alyssa Collins." I said quietly.

"That's pretty."

I blushed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, and we're here."

I looked up surprised and noticed that we were in front of the council building. "Thanks, Hannah. See you later!"

"No problem." she said as I climbed out of the car. "Hey, Claire!"

"Yeah?"

"Keep me updated about the baby, okay?"

"I will! Thanks again!" I waved as she pulled off.

I looked up at the looming council building and took a deep breath. Adjusting my backpack, I started to climb the stairs to face the scariest vampire in Morganville.

* * *

After going through several checkpoints, I finally made it to the waiting area outside of Amelie's office. Amelie's assistant, Bizzie, had told me to sit and wait until Amelie called me back. I sat and read a magazine as I waited, after fifteen minutes or so, Bizzie called my name.

"Mrs. Collins," she said, in an emotionless voice. "Amelie will take you now."

I nodded and quickly made my way over to Amelie's office door. I knocked, and waited until I heard a faint "Come in.", and went inside. I closed the door behind me quietly. I turned around and saw Amelie sitting at her deck. She was wearing a crisp, white suit which was surprising and had her hair up in an elegant ponytail.

"You needed to speak to me Claire?" she said coolly.

"Yes." I said and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"What did you need to speak to me about?" she asked.

"I, um, it's about my job with Myrnin." I said nervously.

Amelie had been writing and at the mention of my job her head snapped up. "What about it?"

"I, uh, need to take off for a while," I said, and quickly added, "Not now, but in about three months."

"Why would that be?" she asked, her cold gaze focused on me.

"Well, Shane and I think it's not safe for me to be around Myrnin for the next few months."

"And why would that be?" she asked.

"Because I'm- I'm pregnant." I blurted out.

For a second Amelie looked confused but then her features smoothed out. "Ah, I see. You are bearing a child."

I nodded my head. "Yes."

"So, what you are asking me, is that you want to stop working with Myrnin until the child is born."

"Yes, well, no. I mean, I don't want to stop working now. I figured I could work about another two or three months then take off and start working again two months after I have the baby."

"No. You will not do that." she said.

"But-" I started.

"I am not finished," she said and continued. "Starting now, I am giving you a year off from working with Myrnin. When the year is up you go back to working with him. Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." I said.

"Alright, we are finished here then." she said and went back to writing.

I got up and headed for the door. I opened the office door, paused, and whispered, "Thank you."

I looked back and saw Amelie give a small nod. After that, I left and headed to the lab to tell Myrnin the news.

* * *

I descended down the stairs into Myrnin's lab. I reached the bottom and looked into the lab. I didn't see anyone but the lights were on.

"Myrnin? Jessie? Anyone here?" I called.

"Over here!" I heard Jessie call.

I stepped into the lab and looked in the direction I had heard Jessie's voice. I immediately found them, Myrnin and Jessie were both sitting on Myrnin's couch reading.

"Hey, guys." I said and dropped my backpack by the stairs.

"Hey, Claire." Jessie said and waved.

"Hello, Claire," Myrnin said and put down his book. "I did not need you in the lab today."

"Uh, yeah, I know," I said, nervously. "I actually need to talk to you about something."

"What would that be?" Myrnin asked.

I didn't say anything. I just stood there and looked at them both.

"Claire," Jessie said setting her book down and standing up. "What is it?"

I shook my head and just stared at them both.

"Claire," Jessie said my name again and walked over to me. "Claire, what is it?"

"I-I c-can't t-tell him." I stuttered.

"Who?" Jessie asked gently.

"M-Myrnin." I whispered.

Jessie turned Myrnin and said, "Out."

"But-" he protested.

"_Myrnin_," Jessie hissed.

Myrnin sighed and stalked out of the room.

Jessie turned back to me. "Claire, what is it? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I-it's just Amelie gave me a year off from working with Myrnin and I didn't want to tell him because I knew he would get upset." I stuttered.

"Okay," Jessie said. "Why is she giving you a year off from working?"

"Because I asked for it." I said.

"And why did you ask for a year off?"

"B-because I-I'm pregnant." I stuttered.

"Oh, Claire." Jessie sighed and pulled me into a hug.

"Will you tell him for me?" I asked Jessie

"Yes." she said.

I pulled back from the hug. "Thanks Jessie. I pretty sure he probably heard this entire conversation but tell him I'm sorry and I'll be back soon to visit. Okay?"

"Alright." Jessie said.

"Okay, well I better go. Shane's waiting at home."

"Okay, see you later Claire," Jessie said as I headed to the stairs. "And Claire?"

"Yes?" I said.

"Congratulations." Jessie said and smiled.

"Thanks." I said, grabbed my backpack and headed home.


	5. Themes, Names, and Ultrasounds

**I know, it took to long to update but here is the knew chapter! The ultrasound disctiption is very bad and I'm sorry for that. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Eve, no," I said again, and sat down on the couch beside Shane. "My child is not having a Goth themed bedroom."

"Why not?" she asked again.

I sighed. "I already told you we already have a theme picked out. If it's a boy it will be sports and if it's a girl it will be Paris."

"But- but-" she stuttered.

"Eve," I said evenly. "The answer is no."

"Fine! But I get to help pick out names." she said.

"A name for a boy, we already have a name picked out for a girl."

"_What_?!" Eve shrieked. "What is it?!"

Beside me I felt Shane stiffen. "I'll tell you later."

"Fine." Eve said and settle into Michael's chair, who wasn't here right now.

"Claire." Shane said.

I turned to him. "Yeah?"

"If we have a boy I want to name him after Michael."

I frowned. "Okay, but won't that be a little confusing having two Michael's in the house?"

"Yeah, I guess that would be a little confusing. What about his middle name being Michael?" Shane asked.

"That's fine," I said and turned to Eve. "Eve, if we have a boy, his middle name is Michael. Do you have any ideas for a first name?"

"Aw, that is so cute," she said excitedly, then went quietly like she was thinking. "What about Jace?"

"Like J-A-C-E not J-A-S-E, right?" Shane asked.

Eve thought for a moment. "Yeah, the first one with a c not an s."

"Jace Michael Collins. I like it." I said.

"Me too. Nice work, Eve." Shane said.

Eve beamed, then blushed. "Thanks."

I looked at the time and jumped off the couch. "Shit, Shane we gotta go."

"Why?" he asked.

"Uh, hello, I have a doctors appointment in fifteen minutes."

"What for?"

"I have to get a ultrasound." I said, picking my backpack off the floor.

"And what is that again?" he asked

"Where youget to see the baby." I said impatiently.

"_Shit_," he said, and jumped off the couch and grabbed his keys off the table. "We'll see you later, Eve. Let's go, Claire."

I rolled my eyes, said bye to Eve, and left with Shane.

* * *

"What is that stuff?" Shane asked again.

"Shane, I told you, I don't know." I said annoyed.

"Some nerd you are." Shane jokingly.

"Ass." I shot back.

"I'm wounded," he said, and placed a hand over his heart like he had been shot. "I think, I need an extremely hot nurse to guide me back to health."

I scoffed. "In your dreams."

"Right on the dot, baby." he said.

I flipped him off and he came over and kissed me. I pulled back and smacked his arm.

"Ow." he said.

"Shane, there_ is_ another the person in the room." I said pointedly.

"Ooops, sorry." Shane said to the nurse who was smearing the gel Shane asked about earlier across my stomach.

The nurse ignored Shane, and continued to smear the gel across my stomach with an ultrasound wand. _What a bitch_. I thought. Shane and I stopped talking and watched the ultrasound screen. The nurse moved the wand down to the lower part of my stomach and that's when we saw it. It was a small oval. There was nothing other than that, just the small oval, which was my baby.

I looked up and saw unshed tears in Shane's eyes. I knew he wouldn't cry, but that didn't mean I didn't. Shane took my hand and squeezed it.

"Can we have a sonogram please?" I asked.

The nurse nodded and pressed a button on the computer. Five or six sonograms were printed, the nurse sat them on the counter and wiped the gel off my stomach with a towel. When she was done I pulled down my shirt and let Shane help me sit up. The nurse handed us the sonograms and went to open the door.

"Thank you." I said to her on my way out of the door.

She shrugged and walked a different way into the different part of the hospital.

"What a bitch." Shane muttered.

I turned and looked at him. "I totally agree with you. Come on, let's go home."

Shane took my hand and we left the hospital.


	6. Surprise Visit

**Hey, guys! I know, I know, it's been A LONG TIME since I've updated and I am very VERY sorry! Forgive me? Please? Anyway, the reason I haven't updated in a while is that my Internet was shut off. And yes, it was horrible, I have no idea how I survived, I mean no Twitter, no Facebook, no Tumblr, and NO FANFIC, it was horrible. So here's the new chapter and I promise to have another one up ASAP! Enjoy! Also if you're a fan of the Strange Angels series I have a story up! CHeck it out! Thanks!**

* * *

"Let me see it!" Eve shrieked again.

I sighed and pulled the sonograms from my backpack. "Here."

"Yay," Eve grabbed the picture from me and looked at it. "Awe, she's so cute."

"Eve," I said. "The baby has no facial features, or body parts yet. And I don't know what the gender is until I'm five months pregnant, which is four months away."

"_So_," she said. "I think it's a girl."

"Me too." Shane said.

"Well," a new voice said. "I think you're both wrong and it's a boy."

I jumped at the voice and turned around, and see Myrnin standing there. "_God_, you scared me! Why do you think it's a boy- _wait!_ How did yo get in?"

"Oh," he said and walked to sit on the couch. "Michael let me in."

"Where _is_ Michael?" Shane asked.

"Right here." he said, right next to me.

I jumped again. "_God!_ How did you d_o_ that? You're not a vampire anymore, Michael!"

"None of you were paying attention," he said and paused. "Well, except for Myrnin."

"Sadly, he's right. I _was_ paying attention." Myrnin said with a frown.

"Well, of course _you_ were," Shane said. "I mean, you _are_ a bloodsucker."

"Shane!" I shrieked.

"What?" he asked.

"Be nice." I said.

"Why? I mean, it's _Myrnin_."

"Just do it!" I hissed.

"Fine." Shane grumbled.

"Thank you," I said, and turned to Myrnin. "_Anyways_, what are you doing here Myrnin?"

"Oh, you know," he said waving a hand in the. "Just thought, I would stop by, and see my old lab assistant."

"What do you mean '_old lab assistant_'?" I demanded.

"Oh, I've replaced you."

"_Replaced me?!_"

"Yes, I believe that is the term for when you put something new in place of something old."

"_Who_ did you replace me with? Mynin, no offense, but no one is crazy enough to work with you, even if you are cured! _I_ wasn't even crazy enough to do it!"

"You could have quit when you wanted to."

I scoffed. "I did that against my will. Yes, I might have earned new friends- and enemies- from working with you, but _I did it against my will!_"

"Well, that is your own fault for signing protection with Amelie." Myrnin said cooly.

"Of course it was, but I didn't know that signing myself over to Amelie would land me working with a mentally ill vampire, who has nearly killed me on more than one occasion!"

"Well," Myrnin said. "If you feel that way, then be glad I replaced you."

"I- I didn't mean that." I stuttered.

"Of course, you did. If you didn't, you wouldn't have said it."

"I didn't mean that." I repeated.

"Then why say?" Myrnin asked.

"Because I was angry."

"Well, then maybe you shouldn't get angry."

"What do you mean- _ugh_," I paused, and regained my composure. "Myrnin, who did you replace me with and why?"

"Jason." he said.

"_Jason?_ As in Eve's crazy sociopath, vampire younger brother?" I asked.

"Yes."

"But- _why_?"

"Because I needed a lab assistant after you quit."

"Myrnin, I didn't _quit_. Amelie gave me a year off because I'm pregnant. I told her I would work a few more months but she told me no and said that starting that day, I had a year off. Didn't Jessie talk to you?"

"Yes." he said.

"What did she say?"

"Well, she said that you were no longer working with me and began to tell me something else but I immediately left to go in search of a new assistant."

"Myrnin, you idiot." I sighed.

"What did I do?" he asked confused.

"Nothing. But you should have at least finished listening to Jessie before you stormed off."

"Well, I thought I heard everything I needed too." he argued.

"Whatever," I said, and rubbed my hands over my face. "Well, I'm exhausted and want to go to sleep. I think you should go Myrnin."

"Okay, well it was nice to see you all." Myrnin said and walked out.

"Well," Shane said after several seconds of silence. "That was entertaining."

"It was not!" I said and turned around and punched his arm.

"Ow," he said and rubbed his arm. "That hurt."

"Did not, you liar." I said.

"I know," he said and grinned. "But, I did it to make you feel tough."

"Ass," I said and held out my arms. "Carry me upstairs?"

"No." he said.

"Why not?" I complained.

"Because I'm lazy."

"And I'm pregnant." I said and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Ugh, fine," Shane said, and faked annoyance. "But under one condition."

"What is that?" I asked, knowing this was going to be good.

"I get a kiss." he said and pulled me closer to him.

"That can be arranged." I said, standing on my tip-toes.

"When?" Shane asked his face inches from mine.

"Now." I said and gave him a light kiss.

"No fair," Shane said. "That wasn't a kiss."

"Yes, it was. Now you have to finish your end of the deal."

"Hmm," Shane said pretending to think. "Which was?"

"To carry me upstairs."

"I don't remember that." Shane said.

"Liar," I said and pulled his face to mine for another kiss. I pulled back a minute later. "There."

I turned around and walked toward the kitchen but stopped when I saw the amused look on Michael's face, Eve was gone. "What?"

"You're lucky I live with you two or I'd record this and put it on YouTube, while mocking you."

"Ass." I said and pushed open the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Shane called after me. "I thought you were tired and wanted me to carry you upstairs."

"Well, now I'm hungry and I want you to make me dinner!" I called back, letting the kitchen door swing shut.

Shane groaned, and Michael laughed and said, "This is going to be a long nine months for you."

"You too," Shane said. "Don't forget you live here too."

"_Damn,_" Michael said. "Looks like I'm gonna have to move."

"Dude, if you are, take me with you then." Shane said.

I knew they were both joking but I couldn't resist, "You asses! You know I can hear you right?"

"No." Shane and Michael called.

"Well, I can, and now you're both stuck with trash and cleaning duty. Can't handle cleaning supplies and can't carry heavy trash bags."

They walked into the kitchen, both standing in front of me, arms crossed.

"Why not?" Shane asked.

"Well, duh, I'm pregnant." I said, forcing a smile to stay off my face.

"That's your excuse for everything now isn't it?" Michael asked.

"Damn straight it is." I said, grinning.


	7. The Bitch Is Back

_Three months later._

"Claire!" Eve yelled, as she opened the front door and slammed it shut.

"What?" I yelled around my sandwich.

"Where are you?" Eve asked.

"In the kitchen!" I said and took a bite of my food.

"Doing what?" Her big boots clomped on the floor as she made her way down the hall.

"Eating!"

The kitchen door opened, stood there, she raised her eyebrows at me. "_Again?"_

"Shut up, I'm pregnant."

"That's your excuse for everything."

"Well, Michael did warn you. Shane too."

"They did. Anyways, I need to tell you something."

"And that is?" I drawled.

"Monica's back."

My jaw dropped.

"Ew," Eve said, and made a face. "Close your mouth I can see your food. What _is _that? Turkey and cheese?"

I shut my mouth, chewed, swallowed and then answered, "It's peanut butter and jelly. And did you say _Monica's back_?"

Eve scowled. "Yes."

"But I thought she went to California to go to some school to be a professional model."

"She did," Eve said and smiled slowly. "But then she got kicked out, and you'll never guess why?"

"Why?"

"Because she got fat."

I snorted. "_How?"_

"Because she got pregnant."

I choked back a laugh. "I bet you fifty bucks and Michael's next paycheck, that she doesn't know who the dad is."

"You're on." she said.

"How big is she compared to me?"

"Claire Bear, compared to you she's a whale."

I laughed because most pregnant women would be huge compared to me. Almost five months pregnant and I still wore a size three jeans and a small-sized shirt.

"So the bitch is back?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. But she's a even bigger bitch now that she's pregnant now, you know, hormones and mood swings."

I laughed. "So not much has changed?"

"Nope." Eve said and smiled.

I smiled too and put my hands on my stomach. "Hey, Eve."

"Yeah?"

"Can I have your opinion on something?" I asked.

"Sure." she said, while she grabbed a Coke from the fridge.

"Do you think Shane and I should get our own apartment?" I asked.

"No!"

"Why not? I mean, the baby will be here soon and I don't him or her's crying to you or Michael up. I asked Michael about it and he just got all pissy about and walked away. I really don't want you guys worrying about the baby-"

Eve cut me off. "Claire, just stop. You and Shane are not moving out of this house. And your baby won't be the only one in this house…"

"Wait! Eve, are you pregnant?!" I asked.

She smiled. "Yes!"

"_Oh my god!_ I'm so happy for you and Michael! When did you find out?"

"Last week."

"And you waited this long to tell me?" I asked, slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry! But I had to make sure. That's why I left so early this morning, I went to the pregnancy center to have a test done, that's where I saw Monica."

"Oh, okay," I said. "Have you told Michael yet?"

"Yeah."

"Shane?"

"No."

"Yikes, better tell him soon."

"Better tell who what soon?" Shane asked walking through the kitchen door.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." he said and wrapped me up in his arms, then kissed me.

"When did you get home?"

"A minute ago. What were you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Eve." I said at the same time Eve said, "Monica."

"Why the hell were you guys talking about Monica?"

"Because she's back." Eve said.

"Why?"

"Because she got kicked out of modeling school."

"Again why?"

"Because she's pregnant."

Shane laughed. "Fifty buck and Michael's next paycheck says she doesn't know who the dad is."

"Deal." Eve said.

I rolled my eyes. "Tell him Eve."

"Tell me what?" Shane asked.

"Guess what?"

"You're so childish, but what?"

"I'm pregnant."

Shane blanched. "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant."

Suddenly Shane let go out me and lunged forward. He grabbed Eve and pulled her into a tight hug. Then he let go and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Shane retreated back to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, and left a dazed Eve in front of us.

"Eve," Shane said. "I'm so happy for you and Michael."

Eve snapped out of her dazed and focused on Shane. There was a hopeful look in her eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, really. You and Michael were happy for Claire and I and now I'm happy for you two."

Eve smiled. "Thanks you Shane, it means a lot."

Shane smiled back. "No problem, Gothica."

Eve groaned "And you said _I'm_ the childish one, _right_."

"How far along are you?" I asked.

"Almost four months."

My jaw dropped. "_What?!_"

"Yeah. I'm four months pregnant in two weeks."

"Eve! I turn five months pregnant in two weeks!"

She smiled. "I know."

"That means you're due month after me!"

"Yeah."

"Eve how did you go the last _three months_ not knowing you were pregnant?! Something had to tip you off! I mean, three months without getting your- well you know what I'm talking about it!"

"Yes, I do. I suspected but thought nothing of it until last week okay? I didn't know! I didn't even think about it until a month ago!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I didn't want to worry you Claire! Did you forget that you're pregnant? I can't worry you with all my problems not when you have to worry about the baby!"

"You should have at least told me! Eve, I'm your _best friend!_ You were the first person to know I was pregnant! You knew before Shane!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I was just scared, like you were! I didn't even want to tell Michael!"

"Fine." I said.

"Forgive me?" she said and held out her arms.

"I forgive you." I said and accepted her hug.

I pulled back from the hug and looked around, Shane was gone. I gave Eve a look and she rolled her eyes. I turned around and stalked out of the kitchen. In the living room, I could hear Shane and Michael playing video games. I walked into the living room and looked at them, they both were too into the game to notice me. I stalked over to the power cord for the game console in the wall and pulled it out. The TV screen went black.

"Hey!" Michael and Shane yelled.

"You," I said and pointed a finger at Shane. "walked out on the conversation in the kitchen."

"I did not walk out," Shane argued. "I went to tell Michael that War World III was about to go down, only with pregnant women."

I walked over to the nearest pillow on the floor, picked it up, and then went and beat Shane with it. "It was_ not_ World War III!"

"Sure it wasn't," he said and grabbed the pillow from me when I went to smack him with it again. Shane took the pillow and threw it at Eve, who picked it up, walked over and then beat Shane on the head with it repeatedly. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, _ow!_"

I couldn't stop laughing because it reminded me of the time I was in the hospital and Eve had beat Shane with a tissue box. I was still laughing when I suddenly felt a slight kick in my stomach. I gasped and lifted my shirt. Right below my belly button was the small shape of a foot.

"_Shane._" I gasped.

Eve stopped hitting Shane, so he could look at me. "What? Claire, what is it?"

"Look." I said and pointed to my stomach.

Shane's eyes went wide and he got up off the couch. Within seconds Shane was in front of me, kneeling by my stomach. He traced the outline of the foot with his finger until it was gone, then he kissed the spot where it had been. Tears trailed down my face, because of what he had done, it was so adorable. I looked up a Eve and saw that she was crying too.

Eve smiled at me and mouthed, _He's going to be a great dad._

I nodded.

I got down and wrapped my arms around Shane's neck. Shane pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, "I can't wait to meet her."

"I know, I can't wait either." I said, and kissed Shane's forehead.


	8. The Baby Is

_Two Weeks Later…._

"Shane, get up." I said again.

"Why?" he moaned and buried himself deeper into our covers.

"Because I said so. Now, get _up_!" I yelled.

Shane didn't answer but he lifted his head and looked at the clock on the bedside table. When he saw what time it was he groaned and flopped his head back down on the pillow. "Claire, it's eight o'clock in the morning on a _Saturday!_ Why are you waking me up?"

"Because I have a doctors appointment, you dumbass!"

"For what?" he mumbled into his pillow.

"To find out what the baby is. Are you coming or not? Eve and Michael are already ready, and I have to be there in twenty minutes."

"Of course, I'm coming. But why are Eve and Michael and coming?" he asked climbing out of bed and padding of to the dresser.

"_Because_ I want them to be there and Eve has an appointment an hour after mine."

"Okay." he said and pulled on jeans and a black tee. When he was finished he looked over at me and raised his eyebrows.

"What?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"That's what you're wearing?" he asked.

I frowned and looked down at what I was wearing: jean shorts that came to my mid-thigh, a tight black tank top that showed off the little baby bump I had, and gold sandals. "Yeah, why?"

"Just asking, it shows off your baby bump."

"Am I not allowed to show off my baby bump?" I challenged.

"I didn't say that," Shane said and walked over to me. "I was just asking, you usually wear jeans and a T-shirt, so nobody ever sees how big your stomach is."

"Oh," I blushed. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Shane said and gave me a light kiss."You ready to go?"

I nodded.

Shane took my hand in his and headed down the hall. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, we saw that Eve and Michael were waiting for us. The two looked odd standing beside each other, but they looked right at the same time, kinda like Shane and I. Michael was all light, with his curly golden blonde hair and blue eyes, while Eve was all dark with her black hair, which she dyed back to about two months after she dyed it blue and white, and dark brown eyes. They might have looked odd together, but we all knew they were made for each other.

"Hey, look," Shane said pointing at Eve. "Gothica laid off of the Goth look… a little."

It was true. Eve wasn't basked in her Goth glory for once. She had laid off of the makeup a little, only wearing heavy mascara and eyeliner, It wasn't just her makeup either, it was her _clothes_ too. She was wearing jean shorts, like me, a dark blue tank top with a bedazzled skull in the center, and black converse.

"Bite me, Collins," Eve growled. "I'm trying to tone it down because of the babies coming."

"Still," Shane said. "You're so…_unyou_."

"I know," she sighed. "But it's for my kid and yours and Claire's."

"I think you look great Eve." I said quietly.

"Really?" she looked hopeful.

"Yeah. Now, let's go! I'm gonna be late!"

"Shit." Michael cursed and grabbed the keys for his car, he had given the vamp tinted one back to Amelie in exchange for money to get a regular tinted one.

We headed out of the house, and down the walkway. Eve and Michael got in the car leaving Shane and I standing outside.

"Are you ready?" I asked, meeting his gaze.

"As ready as I'll ever be." he said.

"Okay. Let's go find out what our baby is." I said and took Shane's hand.

* * *

"Alright," said, and moved the ultrasound wand across my stomach. She stopped a little bit below my belly button and typed a few things into the computer that was showing us the sonogram. "If you look here you'll see an arm."

She said and pointed to the screen. I wasn't really paying attention, I just wanted to know if I was having a boy or girl. Dr. Hathaway has been my doctor since I was two months pregnant, she was really nice, and always had a smile on her face. She also happened to be Eve's doctor too, which I thought was awesome and Shane thought was weird, I don't know why.

All four of us, Shane, Eve, Michael, and I, were in the pregnancy floor of the Morganville Hospital waiting to find out what I was having. We were all nervous, especially Shane, I knew he wanted to find out really badly, knowing this I spoke up.

"Dr. Hathaway?" I said. "Yes, Claire?"

"Can we find out the gender today?" I asked.

"Yes, you can. Just give me a second." she said and moved the wand around on my stomach.

We were all silent while the doctor worked on the computer. I reached for Shane's hand and took it mine. He squeezed my hand and I squeezed back. I could tell he was nervous, his hands were sweating, but I didn't care. After what seemed like forever the doctor spoke up.

"Here we are," she said and typed something into the computer again and move the wand down towards my lower stomach. I was watching the screen intently, but I couldn't really figure out what I was looking at, it just looked like a blob.

"Congratulations, Shane and Claire," Dr. Hathaway said and smiled. "You're having a baby girl."

I couldn't believe it. Shane and mines dream was coming true, we were getting our little girl. Our Carrie Alyssa Collins. I looked up at Shane and saw tears running down his face, this was one of the rare times he cried, but I knew he was really happy. Shane looked down and saw me staring at him. Suddenly his lips crashed against mine. I kissed him back, I didn't even care that Michael, Eve, or Dr. Hathaway were in the room. Shane pulled back and rested his forehead on mine.

"Claire." Shane whispered.

"Yeah, Shane?" I whispered back.

"We're having a baby girl."

"I know."

"What are we going to name her?" he asked, I could see the small smile playing over his lips, he already knew the name, but he wanted me to say it to him.

I smiled. "Carrie Alyssa Collins."

* * *

**Awe, so cute! Clary and Shane are getting there wish and having a baby girl! But what is Eve having? Is the name Jace Michael gonna pop up soon again? Hmm, we'll never know. But we will because I'll have the new chapter up soon! I hoped you enjoyed this! Also, got 662 views total on this! That made me so happy! Thanks so much! Love, Flor! XOXOXOXO **

**Ps. thinking about either making a Mortal Instruments fanfic or Divergent! Comment on which you think I should do! Also don't forget to take a look at my Strange Angels fanfic if your a fan of that series! **


	9. AN

**Hey guys! Flor here, I have some good news! My wrist is okay! It only hurts if I move it too much but that's all! ANd it has a nasty bruise on it but that's it! So anyways, I'm going to pick up this story! I'll update soon and thanks to everyone who commented on my wrsit saying get well soo! I really appreciate you guys saying that! Thanks so much and I promise to update soon! XOXOXOXOXOXOXO, Flor! :***


End file.
